<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy shenanigans by aleynawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720680">Snowy shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleynawrites/pseuds/aleynawrites'>aleynawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleynawrites/pseuds/aleynawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skiing with Ethan Ramsey is a lot more fun than you can imagine (even if he gets pissed off at a point)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowy shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a tiny 'what if' fix for Chapter 14🙂😅! If you've seen the outfit spoilers before, there was a skiing outfit named 'the mogul' in the closet before the rewrite, and it seems like it got cut off during the rewrites (PB is really serious about equal screen time). So here I am😂, writing a fix for chapter 14 where Ethan takes us to skiing🎿!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Casey's POV</strong>
</p><p>I don't really know what I was thinking when I chased Ethan and Rodney when they left the lodge for the old serpentine trail. I don't know why I changed into the skiing outfit I packed with me. I don't know why I put on the skiing gear. </p><p>But...here I am, making puppy dog eyes at Ethan so that he agrees to take me with him, instead of Rodney. He crosses his arms around his chest, shaking his head.</p><p>"Tell me one reason why should I take you with me."</p><p>"I'm an amazing doctor....and I can help you with more information and support! Plus I'm a pro at skiing!"</p><p>He groans,</p><p>"Don't you have any modesty?"</p><p>Rodney rolls his eyes,</p><p>"Oh come on! Ethan knows what he is doing. He doesn't need anyone else! Right, Ethan?"</p><p>He nods solemnly, sighing,</p><p>"Plus you don't even know about the directions. Rodney can help me with that."</p><p>"But... I can use GPS for that.."</p><p>His blue eyes bore into me, as if trying to figure out my intentions from the depths of my soul. I shudder a little from the intensity of his gaze. His eyes slowly trail down my body, from the scarf around my neck...to my breasts...lower... and I swear I can feel the goosebumps spreading on my skin. </p><p>"Ethan I told you that we need to hurry. The forecast said that-"</p><p>Ethan snaps his eyes back to Rodney, nodding,</p><p>"Yeah you're right. We should head out before the blizzard hits."</p><p>My lips wobble a little, and I cast my eyes down. Not to be overdramatic, but.... I desperately wanted to go skiing. The last time I went skiing was 7 years back, in Canada. I went to visit one of my grand uncle's home (a part of my family still lives there). I nod, dragging myself back to the resort. A firm hand on my lower back stops me on my tracks. His warm breath tickles my ear as he whispers,</p><p>"Wait. I'm taking you with me."</p><p>The whisper is loud enough for Rodney to hear,and he quirks an eyebrow at us,</p><p>"Hmm, are you sure Ethan...?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Rodney's eyes linger on his hand placed on my back protectively. </p><p>"But what about the directions? What if you two..?"</p><p>"Rodney I know these trails, don't worry. Now if you'll excuse us...."</p><p>"Sure. Go ahead."</p><p>Rodney goes back in the resort, and Ethan clears his throat,</p><p>"We should start our journey...."</p><p>I nod, my eyes sparkling with excitement. He takes the lead, and before he starts, I hear him mumbling,</p><p>"The things that face makes me do..."</p><p>I suppress my giggle, following him.</p><p>~</p><p>"Do you really remember? It's been a long time since you were here. Rodney said 20 years."</p><p>I raise my voice a little, gracefully skiing by his side. He shots back,</p><p>"Are you questioning my memory?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah."</p><p>"Please focus. I don't want you to have an accident."</p><p>"I'm a pro at this! Stop avoiding my question!"</p><p>He grumbles,</p><p>"Yes, the last time I came here I was in highschool. But I do remember everything properly."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah. Even though I spent the majority of my time doing my homework, I still remember. And the old serpentine trail? I've been there quite a few times."</p><p>"I see....so you and your dad spent your vacation here? Your moth-"</p><p>His jaw contracts as he speaks,</p><p>"Yes, me and my dad. Now please stop talking. We are pretty much close to the thinking rock. Maybe a few more minutes."</p><p>"Are you....sure that it's the old serpentine trail?"</p><p>He starts to slow down. Confused, I decelerate too. </p><p>"If you have no faith in me then you can go by yourself."</p><p>He speeds up, leaving me alone. I shout out to him, </p><p>"Wait! I didn't mean like that! Ethan! Ugh! Please don't misunderstand!"</p><p>...............</p><p>But it goes in vain as I watch him skiing away from me, sigh. I start again, following him as I try to keep up.</p><p>~</p><p>I gawk at the thinking rock as I finally reach near it. Ethan is already examining the few trees around, his brows furrowed in concentration. </p><p>I take my phone out, snapping a few pictures of the thinking rock (along with me of course!). Pictagram indeed will love it!</p><p>A unbearable force on my shoulder makes me turn around. I'm immediately met with a pair of glaring blues.</p><p>"I don't remember taking you with me for photographic purposes."</p><p>I quickly put it back in my pocket, whispering a 'sorry'. He stomps towards the next tree, waving me off. Dejection takes over my nerves, and I approach the tree he is examining. I crouch down beside him, and he gives me a stern look, avoiding me. </p><p>"Ethan..."</p><p>"I'm busy."</p><p>*Facepalm*. He's pissed. I avert my attention, giving him some space. I wander off to another tree.... And I see something very familiar (seems so!!). I gasp, my eyes wide,</p><p>"Isn't that a toxicodendron?"</p><p>His whips his head to the side, and I try to spot the thinking rock from here,</p><p>"Oh! It's perfect! I am getting a clear view of the thinking rock from here!"</p><p>I look back at the toxicodendron, realising it's kind,</p><p>"It's a poison sumac!"</p><p>I lean in, enchanted by it,</p><p>"Wow... I have never seen a poison sumac before..."</p><p>He grabs me by my waist, pulling me away from it. </p><p>"Are you insane? That's poison sumac! You shouldn't lean in Rookie! What if you get rashes?"</p><p>My breath hitches from our sudden close proximity, his hands pressing my body tightly with his. I lick my dry lips, and his eyes follow it's path. I feel his breath against my cold face, </p><p>"Seriously Casey. You're a doctor, you know what can happen from it. What if you get rashes from it? You know you're much sensitive than others! You should be more careful! If you don't-"</p><p>"How do you know that... I'm more sensitive?"</p><p>He cups my cheek, his gaze smoldering,</p><p>"I'm speaking from my experience."</p><p>"What kind of experience...?"</p><p>"You're playing with fire..."</p><p>I tip-toe to be higher, my soft pants making his eyes darken slightly,</p><p>"It's freezing anyways. Playing with fire must be comforting."</p><p>With a strong move he crashes his lips with mine. My hands find their way around his neck as electricity cackles between us. He growls, hitching my leg up around his waist. I can clearly feel his eager arousal pressing against my core while he nibbles on my lower lip. I purr, giving him the desired access. The cold weather vanishes as our mouths meet, my body scalding hot from the sensation. My loud muffled moans echo through the forest as he devours me. He puts all of his pent up frustration in one single kiss. He leaves my mouth, trailing kisses down my jaw...my throat... ending up on the crook of my neck. He undoes the scarf, sucking and biting on the sensitive spot.</p><p>A sudden beep, and a vibration in my clothes causes both of us to stop. He pulls back, reaching for the pocket I put my phone in. I squirm as I feel his hand squeezing my ass before taking the phone out.</p><p>"Dammit! We need to head back! It's late!"</p><p>He puts the phone back in the pocket, </p><p>"... And Elijah texted you. He's asking if you're having fun."</p><p>"I certainly am."</p><p>You watch his ears getting red, and he coughs akwardly,</p><p>"Ahem. We should head back. Paula's rash is caused by poison sumac."</p><p>"Yeah...sure. I am the one who found it!"</p><p>He ignores my words, tying his boots, grabbing the ski poles when... *Thawack*</p><p>"Ooff! What the hell?"</p><p>He dusts off snow from his jacket, </p><p>"Oh you're so gone!"</p><p>He hastily makes a snowball, aiming it towards me. I squeal, ducking just in time. He scoops up more snow, his eyes fixed on me.</p><p>I take off, running away to dodge his attacks. I've barely run a few feets before he tackles me on the ground. I brace my hands, stopping my face from burying in the snow. He quickly flips me around, murmuring,</p><p>"Sorry... I should've been more careful. It's just.... snowball fight brings back memories and I kind of..."</p><p>"I understand Ethan. Don't worry."</p><p>I frown a little,</p><p>"But I'm freezing. And you almost broke my nose."</p><p>He peppers kisses on my nose, and I start giggling,</p><p>"It tickles!"</p><p>He hums, pulling me back on my feet,</p><p>"And...how should I keep you warm?"</p><p>"Kiss me, Ethan."</p><p> He nods, his lips finding mine tenderly. I feel a slight buzz in my skin as he wraps me in his arms. His warmth engulfs me, and I sigh against him. He touches our forehead together.</p><p>"Are you still angry at me?"</p><p>I fumble with my jacket, and he presses a lingering kiss on my forehead,</p><p>"How can I be, hmm? You make it too hard to be angry at you."</p><p>I bury my face on chest,</p><p>"But you like it right?"</p><p>He chuckles, squeezing me in his arms,</p><p>"Well... that's a secret."</p><p>I pout, and he immediately pecks it.</p><p>"I think it's time for..."</p><p>I nod, lacing my gloved hand with his,</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>He smiles at me fondly,</p><p>"I promise we will continue this later."</p><p>I blush, chewing on my lower lip,</p><p>'I still can't believe this hell of a stubborn man is mine now. After all the time he pushed me away and broke my heart.... it's unreal. Though I really like this version of him...'</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>He looks up at me while he ties my bootlaces.</p><p>"... About you."</p><p>He gives a strange look, adoring yet something more deeper in it that I couldn't comprehend.</p><p>"I think about you too..."</p><p>He stands up, pulling me close again.</p><p>"Aren't we supposed to-"</p><p>"Hush. Later."</p><p>We stay locked in each others arms, the reality melting away slowly. Until it feels like we are the only people in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>